


I'm Flying - SKAM Fic Week Day 7

by bashfulisak



Series: SKAM Fic Week [7]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Titanic Fusion, M/M, emma is cal, even is jack, isak is rose, magnus is mr.andrews
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 22:55:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11861340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bashfulisak/pseuds/bashfulisak
Summary: Isak meets Even on the RMS Titanic - and somehow, someway, they fall in love. (This is only a scene from the movie, I can't be bothered to write a whole Titanic AU - I hope you enjoy nonetheless!)





	I'm Flying - SKAM Fic Week Day 7

"Mr. Fossbakken, forgive me..." Isak starts as he walks down the deck with some of the crew, his mother and fiance trailing behind him. "I did the sum in my head, and with the number of lifeboats times the capacity you mentioned, forgive me but.. it seems there are not enough for everyone on board."

"About half, actually," Mr. Fossbakken grins. "Isak, you miss nothing do you? These boats can take an extra row but everyone thought it would make the deck look too cluttered. So I was overruled."

"Waste of deck space as it is on an unsinkable ship," Emma, Isak's fiance, speaks up from behind them, eyeing the lifeboats as they walk past.

"Sleep soundly, Isak. I've built you and everyone else a good ship. Titanic has all the lifeboats you need," he explains, giving a light slap on Isak's shoulder. "Now, let's keep going. The next stop will be the engine room." Isak bites his lower lip, starting to follow Mr.Fossbakken as they both head after everyone else but he gasps as he feels a pull on his elbow, causing him to turn. He catches Even staring at him, eyes wide as he holds onto his elbow with a tight grip.

"Come on, Isak," Even says, tugging them both to the side and into a small room on the side of the deck. Isak follows, glancing back quickly before ducking into the room and Even shuts the door tight behind them.

"Even, this is crazy. I can't see you," Isak says and he tries to duck past Even to leave but he stops him, his tall figure making it almost impossible. 

"Isak, I just need to talk to you—"

" _No_ , Even. No. Even..." Isak sighs, his stomach tightening. "I'm engaged, Even. I'm to be married a week after this boat docks. I'm marrying Emma."

"Isak—"

"I love Emma—"

"Isak..." Even lets out a huff, running a hand through his hair and he has a small smile on his lips. "You're no picnic. All right, you're spoiled little brat, even—" Isak shakes his head, looking away from his gaze but Even continues," —but under all that, you're the most amazing and astounding guy I know."

"Even, please, I—"

"N-no! Just, let me try and get this out there. You're—you're—I'm not an idiot. I know how the world works. I've got ten bucks in my pocket and I have _nothing_ to offer you and I know that. I understand. But I'm too involved now. You jump, I jump, remember? I can't just turn away from you, I need to know if you'll be alright." 

Isak swallows, glancing away before meeting Even's gaze. "Well I'm fine. Truly, I'm fine."

"Really?" Even asks, his voice quiet and unsure. "I don't think so. They've got you trapped, Isak! And you're going to die if you don't break free—maybe not right away because I know how stubborn you are but..." Even reaches up a hand, and Isak's heart picks up speed as he feels Even lightly cup his cheek, his thumb running over the skin, "Sooner or later, Isak, that fire that I love about you? It's going to burn out." 

Isak can feel a burning sensation behind his eyes and he tries to find his words. "It's not up to you to save me, Even."

Even sighs. "You're right. Only you can save yourself."

There's a few seconds of silence that go by and Isak reaches up his own hand to cover Even's that is still placed on his cheek. He can see the sorrow and worry in his eyes and Isak blinks back tears, his voice shaky. "I'm going back. Leave me alone."

Isak slips from underneath Even, quickly exiting the room, leaving Even standing near the window.

—

Isak doesn't know what he's going to say as he walks up near the front of the ship, all that's filling his mind is the sight of Even and the sounds of the waters below them as the ship moves steadily forward. Isak studies Even for a minute, taking a few quiet steps as he approaches him and he feels his heart surge a bit as he gathers up his courage.

"Hi, Even," Isak says and immediately Even is turning to look at him. "I changed my mind." Even grins, watching as Isak takes a few more steps towards him. "They told me I might find you here—"

"Shh," Even says, holding a finger up this mouth and Isak raises an eyebrow, halting his words as Even holds out a hand to him. "Give me your hand."

Isak can't deny the small smile that appears on his face as Even takes his hand in his, lightly pulling him forward to where he's standing near the bow of the ship. He's standing in front of Even, their chests a few inches a part when Even smiles. "Close your eyes."

"What—"

"Just do it," Isak rolls his eyes, but does as he's told. He feels Even guide him forwards a bit more before they stop, and Isak's hand tightens around Even's. "Step up onto the railing here—it's fine, I got you. No peeking—"

"I'm not."

"Good. Now, step onto these rails here," Even instructs and Isak does so, one hand gripping to the top railing as he feels Even slightly press up against his back. "Hold on. Just keep your eyes closed. Do you trust me?"

Isak grins, giving a nod. "I trust you, Even."

"Okay, now just wait," Even says and Isak can feel his arms being lifted upwards, and his arms are tense and shaky as Even lifts them up and outward, as if he's trying to balance on a beam. He feels Even's arms wrap around his waist before he speaks. "Okay, now open your eyes."

Isak does so slowly, and he hand feel his hands trembling and once he opens his eyes he gasps, taking in the scene before him. The water is almost infinite in front of them, the sun setting on the horizon, the oranges and pinks reflecting off the Atlantic waters. Isak can't help but smile as he feels Even's arms tighten around him.

"I'm flying! Even... I'm flying!" Isak breathes, and he can feel Even take his hands in both of his and their fingers lace together. Isak feels goosebumps on his skin as he feels Even near his ear, singing softly.

" _Come, Josephine, my flying machine, going up she goes, up she goes_ ," Even chuckles quietly and Isak laughs along with him, shaking his head as he intertwines their fingers, bringing them in closer to his body as he turns to look at Even. The way his blue eyes match with the color of the ocean makes Isak's heart soar. He licks his lips, glancing down at Even's before Even is slowly leaning in, hesitant, and Isak stays completely still as he connects their lips gently. Isak knows he's so gone in this moment, and he knows the consequences, but it doesn't stop him as he reaches up a hand to grip the back of Even's hair as their lips move slowly and softly against one anothers, and in that moment, Isak truly feels like he's flying.


End file.
